


Respite's End

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: The battle was desperately fought, and there were casualties - nothing new for Beacon Hills - but the powerful evil and even more powerful magic were new. The choices Stiles and Derek made had devastating consequences. Ten years have passed.Told in two parts.





	Respite's End

**Respite’s End: 1 | Cora/Lydia & Sterek | AU | 390 words**

 

“How long’s it been?” Cora asked the room. She didn’t think Lydia was listening, even though Lydia was always listening.

“Ten years,” Lydia said calmly.

“Ten ye-“

“Nine years, six months and fourteen days. And seven hours. We swore we’d give them ten years."

“But they’ve written to us. They’re doing fine. College, jobs, a house? They could-”

“We swore. We handle the-“

“The shit in this town, you can just say the word.”

“-the supernatural in Beacon Hills. Besides, they need it. They’re different now. You saw how badly Peter reacted to Derek’s … changes.”

“Before he ransacked the vault and fled the state? Yeah. So much for family. It seems like ten years,” Cora insisted.

“It seems like yesterday to some of us. Stiles was … Stiles, headlong into trouble without waiting for the bite to take, without knowing what saving Derek would do to him. And I almost lost you in that battle,” Lydia added very quietly but Cora heard and walked over to where she sat on the couch.

“I need my Emissary back.”

“Five months and seventeen days and then you can ask him if he’s ready to come back, let alone be your emissary. We’ve all got some form of PTSD but after the book, after the fight, losing Deaton.. they’ve got to recover. And you have me for now.”

“You’re a spectacular banshee and an even better girlfriend, but you don’t have that spark.”

“I have something,” Lydia said confidently, twining her fingers in Cora’s.

“I miss Derek.”

“You were in South America for almost ten years not missing him-“  
  
“Derek was an ass back then.”  
  
“Stiles hated him so much.”

“THAT will never not be funny. But my brother is human; I need to get to know him all over again.”

“They need to get to know each other, make that work; the rest of us can-”

“Stiles still talks to his Dad, despite everything. Derek invited him out last Christmas, but he wanted to honor the promise.”

“And you will too…”

“We owe them a lifetime of peace, but I’m calling them the minute the ten years is up.”

“I’ll bet you they pull in the driveway while you’re still dialing.”

“You’re on! Wait, is that some kind of banshee vision?"

“Death visions, not psychic hotline.”

“Right, right. You’re on, though, still.”

***

**Respite’s End: 2 | Sterek & Cora/Lydia | AU | 443 words**

 

“How long’s it been?” Derek asked the room. He knew Stiles was listening, knew he would understand the real point of that question.

“Since what?” Stiles said calmly, concentrating on the mountain ash line on the table.  His hands were tingling, the glow already faintly visible.

“You know what I- Do you _have_ to do that on our coffee table?”

“I will clean it up! It doesn’t have any effect on you any more - why do you care?”

“I have memories,” Derek insisted. “And it gets in the cracks around the edge and it’s hard to get out.”

“I will work on transmogrifying our broom into 100 little brooms just like in _Fantasia_ but for now-“

“Five months, seventeen days until this runs out.”  
  
“*This* won’t run out. *I* won’t run out. We’ll decide after ten years, when they ask, and I know they will ask because technically I’m in Cora’s pack and *technically* you are too. Even though they’re doing a great job putting my Dad out of work it’s so quiet there now.”

“Maybe it was always just us, causing the problems.”

“It was definitely always just us. I’m werewolf catnip.”

“That’s an awful analogy.”

“And you’re not a wolf so why are you still attracted to me?”

“One wonders.”  
  
“Charming personality?”  
  
Derek choked.

“I don’t know, Derek. Why did you decide to marry a werewolf emissary who’s actually also a werewolf himself? Not just because it’s legal.”

Derek shut Stiles up with a long kiss, then stared at the brown eyes that could burn blue at any second.

“You never stopped. … You never quit trying, never left, never forgot - you never looked away from my eyes, not once.”

“I wish they still glowed.”

“I wish I still had teeth to rip your throat out with.”

A long silence filled the room as city noises crept in.

“I’ll clean the table, I promise,” Stiles said.

“Cora’s going to call. At exactly ten years to the second.“

“So we head her off, get to her door while she’s still dialing.  Surprise everybody.  Damn, I need to make a fake ID for the plane.”

“Not so fun is it, never taking a good picture?”  
  
“If it means I can battle monsters and win for once, I’m good.  And if you’d let me work on this spell, I might be even better. Dad says I’m ‘finally reaching my full potential’.”

“My fiancé, the FBI agent who secretly plans to help his sister-in-law rebuild a Hale pack in Beacon Hills with his glowing hands.”

“Are you- Are your eyes welling up? I’m still not used to human emotion from you.”

“Shut up.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @imagine-sterek and the **Two Sides of the Same Coin** role reversal events: Were!Stiles / Supernatural!Stiles  & Human!Derek - and a distant sequel to my fic [“The Boy Who Fell Into a Book”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799707).


End file.
